<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Text Advice from an Old Friend by ReidFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455895">Text Advice from an Old Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan'>ReidFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Text Advice........ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, episode tag for 15.04 "Saturday"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs some advice from Morgan, post “Saturday”, so there’s a text exchange Sunday morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reid/Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Text Advice........ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Text Advice from an Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Text Advice from an Old Friend</p><p>A Criminal Minds ficlet</p><p> </p><p>Reid, Morgan</p><p>K</p><p> </p><p>Shout out to Aut and WolfAlice for the one and twice over! Thank you ladies!</p><p> </p><p>Episode tag for 15.04 ‘Saturday’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reid needs some advice from Morgan, post “Saturday”, so there’s a text exchange Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PrettyBoy: So, Morgan, hate to interrupt your Sunday morning, but when you have a second I really need some big brother advice about something.</p><p> </p><p>DerekMorgan: What’s her name?</p><p> </p><p>PB: How did you know it was about a woman?</p><p> </p><p>DM: Oh come on, Pretty Boy. What else would you be asking me about?</p><p> </p><p>PB: Well, I could be asking if Hank Spencer’s over that cold yet. Or I could be asking you about a case.</p><p> </p><p>DM: LOL. Hank’s good, thanks. A case? As if. So. Spill, Kid.</p><p> </p><p>PB: Okay.  Her name is Max.  Um. So Dr. Stein (and before you ask, yes, I had to go see a therapist about something else) wanted me to go out and have a normal conversation with a normal person. You know, instead of always talking to someone on the team.</p><p> </p><p>DM: And so you went out and had a normal conversation with a normal woman.</p><p> </p><p>PB: I did. With Max.</p><p> </p><p>::long silence:::</p><p> </p><p>DM: So. What’s the question?</p><p> </p><p>PB: I think things went really well. I mean, I had a conversation with her. And we had fun at the park in the afternoon. Then I had to go to the hospital because Matt Simmons’ wife had her baby.</p><p> </p><p>DM: Another one?! Wow! Uh, okay, so then what?</p><p> </p><p>PB: Before I left, I asked her if we could do it again sometime. And actually, I wound up coming back to the park last night and met up with her again.</p><p> </p><p>DM: So, success. What are you asking me then?</p><p> </p><p>PB: Well, how long is the acceptable time to wait before I call her and ask her out again?</p><p> </p><p>DM: How long has it been?</p><p> </p><p>PB: Twelve hours, fourteen minutes, thirty-five seconds.</p><p> </p><p>DM: Gimme a sec…..</p><p> </p><p>:::another long silence:::</p><p> </p><p>DM: Sorry about that, Pretty Boy. Had to get the milk out for someone’s Cheerios. Anyway, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like this girl?</p><p> </p><p>PB: Um, eleven?</p><p> </p><p>DM: Atta boy. Go ahead and call her. Now.</p><p> </p><p>CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>